Dulce amargo
by Dann Minashiro
Summary: Simplemente se enamoraron sin querer, al principio solo buscaban sus cuerpo, sus caricias, sus besos...Pero al final cambió, porque ahora se necesitaban, el uno al otro, como les hubiera gustado haber cambiado el rumbo de las cosas, pero hay veces que simplemente los juegos se salen del camino.


Hola, este fue el primer Oneshot que escribí sobre Hermione & Draco.

**Gracias por leer :D**

Dulce amargo (Dramione)

Oneshot

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, miro su habitación…la miro nuevamente…rojo y dorado… ¿Hace cuánto que no dormía en su habitación? ¿Cuándo había comenzado aquel estúpido juego? ¿Desde cuándo había nacido el amor? ¿Amor? No, el no sentía nada de eso, sólo quería sexo, caricias, besos, solo eso, y a pesar de que lo sabía no lo quería aceptar, porque desgraciadamente eso era lo que pasaba. (¿O no?)

Era el último día de clases y todo le pesaba más que nunca; caminar, hablar, sonreír, poner atención, simplemente le pesaba vivir. Harry y Ron corrieron hacia ella, ambos la abrazaron, como siempre, parecía una interminable rutina, siempre lo mismo; tal vez por eso empezó a tener una relación con un Slytherin, más exactamente con Draco Malfoy.

¡Draco Malfoy! Como fue que empezó todo…cerró los ojos, recargándose en Harry, dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran como cuando se abre la llave del agua, Harry al sentir su tristeza la abrazo más a su pecho, sintió la despreciable mirada de aquel hurón que en ese momento hacía sufrir a su mejor amiga.

Todo había comenzado las vacaciones pasadas; ella estaba detrás de un árbol llorando amargamente por culpa de Ron ¿Acaso no veía que le gustaba? ¿Por qué tenía que contarle acerca de su nueva relación? ¿Porqué a ella? ¿Porqué él?

— ¿Por qué lloras Granger? Acaso el cabeza de zanahoria ya se canso de ti…—decía con una mueca de desprecio…un momento; si tanto la despreciaba, ¿Porqué se empeñaba en molestarla?

— Déjame en paz Mal-foy. —le espetaba recalcando su nombre, lo cual fue una mala idea, una muy mala idea, si Draco quisiera podría matarla en ese instante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin embargo lo que paso fue algo extraño, diferente, interesante. Draco se acerco amenazantemente aprisionándola al árbol, inconscientemente pensó que si se despegaba tan solo un poco de la sangre-sucia ella caería como una frágil muñeca de papel, sintió su cuerpo nervioso ante el de él, lo cual le hiso sentir dominante y superior, sus miradas se encontraron. Antes de que pudiese pensar en algún insulto, su cara se acercaba a la de ella y en menos de lo que él quisiera ya la estaba besando; sintió las lágrimas de Granger chocar contra sus mejillas, pero a pesar de lo que pensaban el uno del otro, del odio mutuo, siguieron.

Dolía, en ese momento dolía, pero Malfoy le ofrecía un consuelo, un dulce consuelo, que más tarde se iría convirtiendo en un dulce amargo.

Ese día fue la primera vez que alguien besaba y tocaba a Hermione, y había sido Malfoy ¡Malfoy!

Desde entonces empezó todo, TODO, y aunque a Hermione le lastimara, aquella situación le gustaba, un odioso y adictivo juego masoquista, aún sabiéndolo seguían, porque aquello que hacían no estaba bien, no por el simple hecho de que fuesen enemigos a morir, sino porque él era un mortífago y ella una sangre-sucia-inmunda (lo que venía siendo lo mismo).

Pero aquel día nada importo…Nada importo cuando D. Malfoy hiso suya a H. Granger en su cuarto, nada importo, porque llego el momento en el que los besos y las caricias ya no eran suficiente para ambos, un poco de sexo era lo que faltaba.

Y ninguno de los dos intentaba detener ese juego que tarde o temprano mataría a alguno de los dos, y Hermione fue la primera en caer, la primera en decirle que ese juego la estaba asfixiando; que ya no podían seguir; que ella necesitaba un hombre que en realidad la quisiera, D. Malfoy no soporto oír aquel estúpido sermón, pero desde adentro su corazón se iba agrietando.

Ahora dolía más, ahora si afectaba, entonces querían regresar a los insultos para saber que aún existían el uno para el otro, para al menos oír su voz, para aspirar rápidamente el aire que exhalaban.

Entonces aquello que alguna vez se habían dicho el viento se lo llevaba con un simple soplido.

Y para curar aquel vació que sentían buscaron refugio en otros brazos, en otros labios, en otros cuerpos, en otras personas. Eso significaba que poco o mucho había nacido algo llamado amor.

¡Ese era el problema! Que el orgullo comenzaba a ser, de nuevo, más fuerte que el amor, que a pesar de que ambos se necesitaban ninguno de quería ceder.

Tantos recuerdos atormentaban, todo lo que no había y había dicho se arremolinaba en su pecho; no podía ceder, no debía demostrar que le dolía, no era digno de un Malfoy. Pero el tiempo es el mismo para todos, porque no es cómplice de nadie, porque si no se da prisa entonces si la perderá. El tiempo sigue corriendo; más rápido cada minuto, más larga la espera, mas lejos un futuro juntos, más rápida su perdición.

—Necesitamos hablar. —le decía sacando las manos de su bolsillo, mirando el cielo más azul que nunca. — ¿Quieres?

—…—El silencio se hizo presente, ¿Era correcto? ¿Era incorrecto? Ya no importaba, lo único que quería y necesitaba era a él. — Sí. — murmuró acercándose hacia él; sus latidos empezaron a acelerarse esperando a que dijera algo ¿Cómo cambian las cosas, no?

— Yo no soy malo contigo. — Comprendió lo que le costaba decir aquellas palabras, sin embargo eso que decía lo afirmaba viéndola con el rabillo del ojo, viendo como una sonrisa sarcástica se formaba en el rostro de Hermione, y él sonriendo de lado, complacido.

— No seas mentiroso, lo eres y demasiado para ser verdad. —empezaba a desesperarse, esperaba que le dijera algo más, un "Te necesito" bastaba. — ¿Eso es todo?

— No —respondió moviendo su cabeza en forma de sí. —…Te quería robar un beso…

—Si me lo dices, ya no se llamaría robar. —Decía con una media sonrisa, a lo que Malfoy solo hizo una mueca de desagrado, siempre tan razonables sus respuestas, pero aún así la tomo de la mano, juntándose en uno mismo, como la primera vez.

Al principio no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, la sangre no importaba, pero en ese instante las enseñanzas de su familia iban y venían en su mente ¿Era correcto? La miraba fijamente a los ojos, no dudo no más, era su decisión y la defendería. Hermione no opuso alguna resistencia; dejo que la boca de Draco rondara por la suya, dejo que sus manos exploraran un cuerpo que ya conocía.

El final se acercaba. Draco se trago muy difícilmente su orgullo para poder decir algo, algo que simplemente cambiaría el ritmo y rumbo de la batalla, al igual que su vida y la de ella.

—Yo, te necesito conmigo…—le decía al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba; un abrazo sincero, necesitado. — Dulce es el primer beso, y muy amargo el último.

Entonces olvido todo, todo lo malo, todos los insultos, todas las heridas que ambos se habían causado pues lo más difícil ya estaba empezando.

Hermione rompió en llanto al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero lo entendía, el final había llegado.

OoOoOoOo

Cabe aclarar que también lo tengo publicado en otro foro, así que si lo llegan a ver, no, no es plagio, siempre y cuando aparezca bajo el seudónimo Dann ó Dann Minashiro , se agradecen de todo corazón los reviews, anda no seas tímido y deja uno :D

Atte. Dann Minashiro


End file.
